Wolfblood's love
by Krazy Katieness
Summary: Wolfblood Katharine left her pack to become a Talon and prove she's no longer a pup. Let's see what happens when she's saved by a certain red-haired Storm Hawk. OCXAerrow
1. Chapter 1

_"Get out! Get out of this house now!"_

_SMASH!_

_"No! Mom, stop! Dad! Please, help me!" I screamed. My mother threw another glass cup above my head. There was another smash as it made contact with the wall. My father just stared at me, his eyes blank._

_"You are no daughter of mine." He said. My mother stomped upstairs._

_"Dad! I'm sorry! I didn't do it on purpose!" I exclaimed. He didn't answer as my mother threw a large suitcase down the stairs._

_"Get. Out. NOW!" She yelled. "Get out! You MONSTER! NOW!" She glared at me with fury. I grabbed my suitcase and my school bag. I walked out the house and looked back._

_"I'm no monster." I glared with all my might._

__-/_

_It was two weeks ago since I left and I was hiding out in this forest. I don't blame them for kicking me out. I am a beast after all. I stood up from my position against the tree and continued walking. I need to find somewhere to go. I can't live here all my life. I heard a twig snap. My head shot up and I snarled._

_"Woah. Easy, girl." A woman came into my veiw. I was weary of her. She gave me a gentle smile. "Are you alright?" She took a step closer. I growled._

_"Don't come any closer." I snarled. She stopped in her tracks._

_"I'm not here to hurt you." She raised her hands in reassurance. I growled quietly and crouched low. "Trust me."_

_"..." I was silent. She kept her hands up and slowly walked over to me. "Who are you?"_

_"I am Eliza." The woman knelt beside me. "I know what you are." I growled and backed away._

_"How do you know of us?!" I exclaimed. This woman, Eliza, looked around calmly._

_"Where is your pack?" She asked._

_"I don't know. Never have. I was adopted by human parents." I frowned. Then I looked up. "What do you care?"_

_"How old are you?" She ignored my question. I sighed in irritation._

_"Why should I tell you?"_

_"I want to help you."_

_"Help me?" I burst out laughing. "The ONLY way you could help me is to make me normal! Make me not a BEAST!" The woman shook her head._

_"You're not a beast. A Wolfblood is not a beast." Eliza said. I looked over._

_"Wolfblood? So I'm not a beast. But that's not what my parents said." I frowned. "I change. I'm so afraid. When I feel threatened I do change into a beast."_

_"They weren't your real parents. Anyway, it was your instincts." Eliza placed a hand on my shoulder. "I am also a Wolfblood."_

_"... I'm Kira." I whispered. Eliza smiled._

_"Come, Kira. Join my pack."_

_I was welcomed with wide arms._

That was a while ago. 4 years to be precise. I was 10 back then. Now I'm 14 and I've left my pack to prove myself strong. You see, while walking around Terra Neon I saw a poster about training to become a talon, under Cyclonis' command. Mother Eliza changed my name. I'm no longer Kira, but Katharine Smith. Right now I was standing beside my friend Lynn, awaiting for whoever to come out and order us around.

"Hey, Katharine," I looked over at Lynn. "Thanks for coming along."

"Your welcome. Besides, the guys in my pack have been saying I'm weak. I'm not a pup anymore." I smiled. Lynn was my only friend and she knew my secret.

"No, you're not a pup. You're a strong Wolf." Lynn insisted.

"Thanks." I went silent as I picked up the sound of a machine. I knelt down and placed my hand onto the moist soil and looked up at the sky. I began to use Eolas. I looked off into the distance and saw a bulky man on a skimmer. I deactivated Eolas and glanced at Lynn. "They're coming." She nodded and we stood there before the same man flew in, landing dramatically. Everyone was in awe. He got up and started staring us all down.

"When I look at you, do you know what I see?" He asked. Then, he grinned. "Future Talons." Everyone cheered. "I am sergeant Snipe and you'll be answering to me now."He began explaining a few things but I didn't listen. I was concentrating on another things, until he said something to me.

"Huh?" I mumbled.

"What is your name?" He sounded irritated.

"Katharine, sir." I said.

"Well, not anymore. You're Dreamer." He laughed obnoxiously and ushered us inside where we were handed talon uniforms. I reached up and fixed my bangs and the bits of black hair dangling at both sides of my face. Then I fixed the bun after I put on the uniform. Lynn, I and the other recruits walked out the other side. Snipe assigned us to skimmers and said how we were going to start by beating a Sky Knight. He was controlling four skimmers with dummy figures of the Storm Hawks. He began flying off, along with the other four skimmers. We started up ours and began to fly too. I immediately got behind the blonde one's skimmer and sent a few shots at it. I think I hit the device that connected the skimmer with the control because the skimmer began falling before it landed and created a large explosion. I watched the others shoot at the other three skimmers before they dived down, dodging each attack. I sighed. This was fun, to be honest. We continued attacking for a while before the last skimmer was down. We landed and Snipe congratulated us. We were led inside and to our quarters. You see, people stayed in the quarters like ranks. For some reason, on the lowest rank most of the girls stayed there. Others were in the middle. To be honest, that was kind of sexist how boy's were at the top. It was a long day and after dinner Lynn and I headed straight back to our room with the other girls and five boys. I lay in my bed as the lights went out. Everyone was out like lights. Well, all except me. I rolled over onto my side and glanced at the slumbering Lynn. I loved my eye sight.

"Goodnight, Mother, Father. Take care of the pack."


	2. Chapter 2

It was a few weeks after we joined and already, Lynn and I were moved up. Yay! Problem was that it was the top group with the boys. That sucks because they treat me like a pup, despite it being more like a human version of teasing pups since they don't know. I looked up as Lynn joined me in the kitchen. It was our turn to make dinner. I continued to peel the spuds as Lynn sat next to me.

"Hey." She said.

"..." I was silent.

"Hey, what's up?" I sighed and stopped peeling.

"I thought coming here was gonna be great but everyone in our rank still treat me like a pup." I growled. My grip around the spud tightened until it was squished. Lynn sighed.

"I know, Kat, but we have to get used to it. They're the pups for treating you like one." Lynn placed a hand on my shoulder and sent me a smile. I smiled back and grabbed another spud and began peeling. Let me tell you, at the end of that our hands were ACHING! I sighed as they were cooked and cracked my knuckles and stretched out my arms. Then I stretched them above my head.

"Dreamer!" I let out a slightly dog-like yelp and looked at the door to see Sergeant Snipe. "Where's your friend?" Just then Lynn popped up.

"Here, sir." She said.

"Tomorrow you two are going out with three other fully trained talons. You are going to get the full experience." Sergeant Snipe grinned. Lynn and I looked at each other, happy smiles on our faces. We turned back at the Sergeant .

"Of course!" I spoke first.

"We won't let you down!" Lynn piped up. Sergeant Snipe grinned again.

"Good. You better not or else you'll be sent back to BASICS!" He screamed in our faces before making his way out. I rolled my eyes.

"He's really on edge. I wonder what happened?" I wondered. Lynn shrugged.

"I don't know." She replied and we brought the spuds out. We put them in baskets and hid two plates for ourselves before the boys stole everything. We brought them out and I watched everyone rush to get some. In 5 seconds flat everything was gone. I giggled and opened the cupboard and reached in. I handed one to Lynn and kept the other for myself. We sat at an empty table and began eating. We chatted about our routines today. Soon enough we were done and went back to the quarters. We changed. I just got into a simple sleeping kimono and brushed my teeth. Lynn followed after as I lay in bed. Lynn joined me in the room and into her bed. We were laying in the covers before the boys came. As soon as they were ready for bed the lights went out and everyone was asleep, including me.

The morning came fairly quickly and I was the first person up before the bell. I slipped on my uniform and tidied my bed. Then I brushed and tied my hair up into its original style. Just as I finished Sergeant walked in, bell in hand. He raised a brow at me. I just smiled at him. He shrugged and began ringing the bell.

"WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" Sergeant screamed. Everyone shot up. I covered my ears in pain. The bell's ring HURT! I snarled, unhappy at the sound. Once it was finished, could you imagine how happy I was? Anyways, everyone was up and changed. Sergeant led Lynn and I out. We followed him until we were outside. Three adults in talon uniforms stood before us. "These are three of the elite Talons. They are going on a mission to fight the Storm Hawks."

"The Storm Hawks? No way!" Lynn began smiling. I felt uncomfortable but just stayed quiet. Who are the Storm Hawks? I didn't want to anger anyone so I was silent.

"Yes. Now, get on those skimmers and go." We nodded and got on a skimmer each. The three adults got on theirs and the leader nodded and we set off. I started up my skimmer and followed the others. It took us a while but we found them. Well, three of them on their skimmers. Two boys and a girl. We began attacking, shooting at them. I flew towards the girl until she moved out the way. I growled lowly and began shooting at her. She dodged some attacks but two hit her. I stopped and looked up. I picked up the sound of Lynn's heartbeat. I looked over at Lynn to see her flying towards that red haired guy. I began listening.

"So, he wants to play chicken, huh? Bet he blinked before I do!" I heard the boy say and had a staredown with Lynn, both zooming towards each other. I heard Lynn's heartbeat increase and just before they crashed, she let out a grunt and jerked the Skimmer down, colliding into one of the Elite Talon's skimmers. There was an explosion and I watched the Talon and Lynn fall. The Talon's parachute flew up but when Lynn went to press the button her parachute failed. She began screaming. My eyes widened and I leaped off of my Skimmer after her. The wind rushed past me as I pressed my arms against my body and my legs close together, catching up with her quickly. I wrapped my arms around her waist and held on tight.

"What are you doing! Are you CRAZY!?" She screamed at me. I ignored her question and began pressing my parachute. It didn't go up. I let out a growling cry in annoyance and Lynn cried out in fright. I lost my grip and we were separated. Suddenly I was no longer falling. I looked up and saw that the red haired boy had caught me in mid-fall. He soon landed, the other two following his lead, Lynn with the girl. Lynn and I were sat on a rock.

"Let's see who these guys are." The girl took off Lynn's helmet and goggles. She looked down, ashamed.

"It's a girl. And she's just a kid." The boy who saved me said. They turned to me. The girl went to grab my helmet but I snarled angrily, backing away. This time the blonde boy walked over.

"Let me try." He said and reached for me. I growled angrily, my teeth becoming sharp and I opened my mouth, almost biting him before the red haired guy pulled him away.

"Don't worry. We don't wish to hurt you."He spoke calmly and put out his hands to show nothing in his hands. I was still weary of him. He slowly reached up. I growled slightly and he stopped. I was silent before he removed my helmet. "You're a girl, too."He sounded surprised. "And a kid." I growled.

"I am NOT A CUB!" I snarled. "I'm 14!" He looked surprised and I reached up a now-clawed hand to strike him before a hand reached out and grabbed Lynn. Another grabbed me.

"Yeah, they're also two of ours!" An Elite Talon hissed. I frowned as the girl watched us go with a sympathetic look on her face. What was she upset about?

We were back and Sergeant Snipe didn't look happy. Well, crap.


	3. Chapter 3

Sergeant was mad at us and set us back to the basics. Luckily, we were still part of the top group. We were getting a new batch of recruits today. I'm quite pleased about that. Maybe I could make more friends. We were once again making dinner. For the next 3 weeks. Oh well, at least I know it'll taste good.

I stood outside and I watched the newbies come in. Boy boy boy girl boy boy boy boy... was that it? I sniffed the air and watched as a pink haired girl with her hair in two low pigtails walked out. I heard a male voice groan.

"Did ya have to clip the hair?" Then a blue haired boy came out, his hair in an, em, interesting style. I sniffed the air again. Those scents were familiar. I shook my head and walked over.

"Hi, I'm Ka-I mean, Dreamer." I greeted. The girl gasped.

"It's you!"

"You know about me? Word must've spread fast about us." I giggled. Then I frowned. "I'm not sure why Sergeant would push us out there. We're still rookies. I didn't even know who the Storm Hawks were." I sighed. "Enough chat, come on, Serg won't be happy if you keep him waiting." I gave them a friendly smile and beckoned them towards Snipe. He glanced at me.

"What are you doing here, Dreamer?" He asked.

"I was just telling these two to catch up." I replied. He glanced at me and nodded.

"Alright. You're dismissed." He waved me off. I smiled at the two and walked off. I was back with Lynn and we walked around the training area since today was a day off. We watched the rookies head off into the air. I felt sorry for the blue- haired boy since he go the crap Skimmer. I smiled as he began showing off. There was a red flash and cheering.

"Hey, Top Dog," I looked up and saw Top Dog an his two fiends watching. "Looks like you have some competition."

"Oh yeah?" Top Dog glared up at the blue-haired boy. I growled quietly and waltzed up to him.

"Don't go bullying anyone, Top Dog! That's not good!" I yelled.

"Oh, yeah? Watch me." He snarled. He stalked off and I sighed.

"You okay?" I looked up and what do you know? That boy and girl smiled at me. Looks like Lynn went off somewhere.

"Yeah. I never got to know your names." I said.

"Erm, Sergeant Snipe gave us weird names. I'm, uh, Barrel/Barry(I never heard it right ._. )" The boy said.

The girl began laughing. "And she's giggles." I began laughing.

"Come on, tell me your real names and I'll tell you mine!" I said with a grin.

"Uh... Harold."

"I'm, uh, Alice."

"Those are lovely names. Much better than mine. My name is Katharine." I complimented them.

"How would you spell that?" Alice asked.

"K-A-T-H-A-R-I-N-E." I spelt out my name slowly and Alice nodded her thanks. I looked up. I heard something.

"Hey, do you mi-"

"Shh!" I placed a finger on Harold's lips and looked around, listening intently. It sounded like Sergeant Snipe.

"We got a great batch of recruits. Perfect for our invasion of Terra-" Someone shoved me before I heard the rest of the sentence. I fell to the floor, on all fours. I looked up and snarled.

"Oops! Oh,how clumsy of me(!)" I glared up at Top Dog. "Oh, here, let me help you." He said tauntingly and held out his hand. I shoved it away.

"I don't need your help, Top Dog." I growled. I stood up but then he pushed me back and I tripped over something. I looked over and saw one of Top Dog's guys had crouched behind me. I growled angrily. I went to attack them but someone grasped my arm, helping me up. I looked up and saw it was Harold.

"Oh, got yourself a boyfriend?" Top Dog teased. I scoffed.

"Well, even if he was, at least I'd actually have someone." I retorted. He glared and went to punch me before one of his boys stopped him.

"She's not worth it." The boy glared at me and Top Dog huffed. They walked away and I smiled at Harold and Alice.

"Sorry that you saw that. He's 'Top Dog', although he's not that good." I explained.

"Don't worry. It's fine." Alice waved it off.

"Yeah. We can ignore him." Harold piped up.

"That's good." I was relieved that they could tolerate such a useless bastard. "I'm glad to have met you." I said. I grabbed Harold and Alice's hands and pulled them along. "Let's go! I'll show you around." I led them everywhere, explaining what each room and space was for. I got to talk to them for a while. In mid-sentence I went ridged, shivering involuntarily. Something weird was going on somewhere. It was like something bad was being planned... but what?

"What's wrong?" Alice asked. I shook my head.

"Nothing." I continued to explain until it was time for me to goto the kitchen. "See you guys around. I gotta do a chore. Bye." I waved them and headed to the kitchen. I smiled at Lynn.

"Hey, Kat." She smiled. "Where we're you?"

"Oh, with two of the new recruits. They're really nice. Remember that pink haired girl and blue haired boy?"

"Yeah.

"Their names are Alice and Harold. Harold was very impressive today." I cursed inwardly as my voice filled with admiration.

"Sound' s lol somebody's in looove~"

"No way! When I go back to the pack I have someone the Alphas and my parents want me to mate with." I shook my head. "Even if I did like someone I wouldn't be able to be with them."

"Oh, come on! You so could! You could... run away from the pack!"

I scoffed.

"And risk them findings me? A wolf will always be able to find their cub."

"But you're not their real cub."

"..." She got me there. I growls playfully. Someone walked in. I looked up.

"Ah! Alice!" I exclaimed happily. Lynn tossed her a pair of gloves.

"You'll need them or you'd rip your hands to shreds." Lynn said. Alice gasped.

"It's you!"

"Yup. This is Lynn, my best friend." I piped up with a smile.

"I-I'm here to help yo-" Alice cut herself off.

"Obviously." Lynn jokingly rolled her eyes. "If you really wanted to help us then give us a rematch with those stinking Storm Hawks." We were silent for a bit.

"Well, I was a bit rude when that red haired boy saved me. I should've thanked him, despite being enemies." I said, starting to peel a spud. "I'm just mad at myself. I would've died if not for him."

"Sounds like you really do have a cruuuush~" Lynn teased. I shook my head.

"As I said before, Mother and Father chose someone for me."

"Your parents betrothed you?" Alice looked at me in surprise. I nodded.

"I don't like him, though. He's a pain. I'd rather marry a girl than be with him. I'm not gay, by the way." I added that last part so she wasn't confused. Alice nodded.

"I see."

_After Dinner_

I had an extra plate for some reason. My gut told me to have it. We walked back to find the boys, fir once, early.

"Well, so much for dinner." I looked over. Well, what do you know? It's Harold. I looked up and saw Top Dog start to taunt him. Before he dumped a bucket onto Harold's bed, I shoved him away.

"Leave the poor guy alone, Top Dog." I growled. Then I smiled at Harold. "Hey, I thought you would have missed out on dinner so, here." I handed him the plate. Harold smiled and took the plate. I heard a yell and looked over to see Top Dog running at me, fist raised. I sighed and ducked, dodging his feeble attack. He tried again a few times but kept on missing until he hit me once. The guys began cheering, chanting 'fight fight fight!' over and over. Top Dog glared at me then glanced at Lynn. I glared threateningly but he ignored it and headed straight for her. Lynn let out a yelp before I let out an animalistic snarl and began attacking him, clawing him to the ground furiously. I growled madly.

"Oh my God! Kat, stop it!" I heard Lynn yell bit I ignored it. I must protect what is mine! The door opened and I was pulled off, scratching and clawing in the air angrily.

"Just what do you think you're doing, Dreamer?" I looked up then back down, realizing that my eyes had flashed. I began to ever so slowly calm down my wolf.

"I needed to protect my friend." I said firmly. He glared dangerously.

"It was my fault." I looked over at Harold. "I started picking a fight with him." Serg growled.


	4. Chapter 4

Sergeant gave me and Harold the punishment of cleaning the bathrooms. Well, great(!) I continued scrubbing the floor.

"Hey," I looked up at Harold. "Thanks for sticking up for me."

"You're my friend. Of course I'd stick up for you." I smiled at him. I looked over at his Sky Monkey who was helping us clean up. "You're such a cutie." I said, scratching him behind his ear. He chirped happily. "What's his name?"

"Um, his name is... Chirp." Harold said.

"Awww! That's adorable." I grinned. We were silent for a bit and then Chirp came up to me and hugged me.

"He really likes you." Harold chuckled. I let out a giggle.

"I could tell." Chirp went back to where his brush was and he began to continue cleaning the floor. I resumed my job too, humming quietly a song Mother heard. She sang it to me every night to calm me down, especially when I've had a bad day.

I sighed as we finished. I looked at Harold and Chirp.

"Not bad work." I said.

"Not bad at all. Thank God Top Dog won't burst in like last time, eh, Chirp." Harold smiled.

"Top Dog? What the hell did he do this time?" I asked, growling.

"He just came in and started picking a fight yesterday. Then Chirp bit him and his guys ran away." Harold grinned. I broke into laughter.

"Oh my God!" I said between laughter. "That is hilarious!" Soon I stopped laughing and calmed down. Harold held out a hand to me and I grasped it. He pulled me up, but a bit too hard. I stumbled forward and landed against his chest. His hands were placed on my shoulders and my head rested against his chest. I pulled away quickly and blushed, stumbling to the floor again. "I-I am so sorry!" I exclaimed.

"No, i-it was my fault! I pulled you up too hard!" Harold stammered, blushing as much as me. I quickly got to my feet and brushed the back of my uniform, straightening it out. I cleared my throat gently. Then I intertwined my fingers together behind my back, rocking forward on the balls of my feet and back down continuously.

"S-soooooo..." I said awkwardly.

"Y-yeah..."

This turned into an awkward silence.

"W-well, I'd better get going!" I said quickly after picking up my stuff and ran out, my face still as red as a tomato. I continued running until I suddenly realized where I was. Well, I actually don't know where I am. I'm lost. I let out a grown in annoyance and whacked myself on the head. "Idiot! You just had to go and get lost! Stupid, idiotic Katharine!" I sighed. "Just use your senses. Calm down and use your senses." I whispered. I sniffed the air gently and listened closely. I heard some chatter so I listened harder. I heard Lynn's voice and began to follow the sound, my eyes shut. I suddenly caught her scent. I continued following the sounds and smells until I opened my eyes, seeing Lynn. I sprinted over to Lynn. "Lynn!"

"Katharine! Are you alright?"

"I need to talk to you." I dragged her off to the room and sat her down on my bed. I gripped her shoulders tightly, a blush staining my cheeks.

"What happened?" Lynn asked.

"W-well, I think I may like someone. It should just be a silly little crush!" I said the last sentence quickly.

"Let me guess who." Lynn said, grinning. "It's Harold." I blushed even more.

"W-well yeah." I said. "B-but it'll pass over!" I insisted. "... I think." I was quite uncertain, to be honest.

"Yeah, sure. You're solo gonna get over this." Lynn rolled her eyes playfully. I glared at her.

"Hey, I will!" I said and crossed my arms. "You can count on it."


	5. Chapter 5

That was four weeks ago. I am not over him. That sucks so much. I'm supposed to mate with someone else! Wait, what am I talking about!? Of course I'm gonna mate with Jackson! It's my destiny, as the Alpha of the pack would say. I sat on my bed in the night. Everyone else was asleep. I let out a quiet groan in annoyance, resting my head in my hands.

"I am impossible." I hissed quietly. Suddenly, the room was filled with an orangy-yellow glow. My head snapped up. Everyone was asleep. Well, except from one person.

"Are you alright, Katharine?" I blushed and looked into those green eyes.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine. I'm just confused." I waved my hand at Harold. He frowned.

"What is it? Maybe I could help." He insisted. I shook my head gently.

"I-it's embarrassing." I stuttered, rubbing the back of my neck.

"Oh, it can't be that bad." Harold smiled.

"Well, okay. I started liking this guy."

"Well, that's not embarrassing. That's sweet." He said.

"Yeah, but I can't like him. My family have already chosen someone for me and I can't back out of it. They worked so hard to find someone. I want them to be happy, despite it making me upset." I shook my head. I heard Harold sigh and watched him get up and walk over. He sat next to me.

"Katharine," I let out a squeak as he looked at me with such serious and intensity in his eyes. "If you like him then tell your family. If they really love you then they'd understand." He grasped my hand gently. "As your friend, I will be there to help." I was speechless. Harold was right. If the pack truly cared for me then they'd understand. If not then I'd have to run. Run and stay away from them. I suddenly smiled. I pulled Harold in for a hug.

"Thank you..." I whispered. "Thank you so much."

_Timeskip_

Today Sergeant was making us run around the whole academy. It wouldn't be too hard for me since I'm a Wolfblood. We began our run around the Academy grounds. I jogged next to Lynn, Alice and Harold. Harold and Alice looked like me, normal, while Lynn looked a bit tired.

"You two do lots of running?" I asked. Harold nodded.

"Yeah. You?"

"Yup." I replied, popping the 'p'. We continued our run, most people tired. Oh, how I absolutely love being a Wolfblood.

The run was finished and I watched as the lazy people groaned in annoyance, absolutely tired.

"They must've made us run 10 miles in this gear!" I heard Alice say. I giggled and turned to her.

"Well, it beats wrangling scotes. That's what I'd be doing back on my Terra." Lynn said.

"Yeah. Beats hunting back on my Terra." I said with a shrug on my shoulders and walked off towards Harold. "Hey."

"Hey, yourself." He smiled.

"Serg! Serg!" Everyone looked at Top Dog. "She's Piper from the Storm Hawks! I heard her say it!" He pointed at Alice. Alice? No. No. That can't be right.

"O-oh! It's just a little misunderstanding! Nothing to worry about!" 'Alice' said. I sniffed the air and gasped. That's where their scents came from! I know why they're so familiar! I looked at Harold. Or should I say(As Lynn told me), Aerrow Strike. The leader. That red-haired boy who helped me. I stepped back when Serg spoke.

"So that must make the other one Aerrow. A Sky Knight!" Aerrow grabbed a Chroma Crystal from his pocket and dropped it to the ground.

"A Chroma Crystal!" Everyone exclaimed in awe. With a flash and his hair was it's normal red colour and his friend 'Chirp' was back to being blue. I shook my head, eyes wide.

"You... It's you!" I continued stepping back. He glanced at me and looked... concerned.

"Gather round, class. You're going to learn how to _smash_ a Sky Knight!" Sergeant Snipe slammed his Energy Mace against the palm of his hand. I shook my head.

"No! Don't fight them!" I yelled. Snipe glared at me.

"I have to warn you Snipe. You're making a big mistake." Aerrow held a toothbrush and beckoned Snipe forward. Snipe charged forward and Aerrow flipped over his head and Top Dog followed. Aerrow was able to throw him to the floor, taking his weapon. "Thanks." He shoved the toothbrush in Top Dog's mouth. Snipe and Aerrow began to fight. "Do you know what they have planned for you?"

"To be heroes in the name of Cyclonia!" Snipe yelled.

"They plan to make you invade Terra Tranqua! Innocent, unarmed people!" I gasped. No. I would never do that. That's where I lived with Mother and the pack! They'll be found!

"My cousin lives there!" One of the boys said.

"Then don't you think your cousin will be better under the hands of Cyclonis?" Snipe shoved Aerrow back.

"No!" Lynn yelled. I spoke up too.

"Down with Cyclonia!" I screamed. The other students began cheering with me,chanting 'Down with Cyclonia!' over and over again. I looked and saw Piper running after Top Dog. I followed and we found out he was contacting Cyclonia for back-up. I slammed my fist into the table and Piper blocked the entrance. Top Dog looked up in fear and my eyes flashed angrily. His eyes went wide with fear.

"Wh-what the hell are you!?" He exclaimed. I growled. Then in a flash Top Dog and Snipe were in a cage. The other students cheered.

"Don't celebrate just yet. Some Elite Talons are headed this way." I said. The students began panicking and someone suggested to set Top Dog and Snipe free and beg for mercy. Pah, like they should be set free!

"We can fight them!" I said confidently. "I mean, come on! They taught us their moves so let's kick their butts!" Aerrow looked at me and smiled. I looked away and blushed.

"She's right. The Storm Hawks kick their butts all the time." Aerrow said. "Who's with me?"

Everyone cheered.


	6. Chapter 6

Some people began looking for stuff we could use against the Cyclonians and I was getting ready. I tied my hair up into a ponytail and followed the scent to find Aerrow. Not too long I found him outside talking with people who had already gathered weapons. I ran over. It was time I should've told them. It could help us against the Cyclonians.

"Aerrow, sir!" I exclaimed. He looked up.

"Is something wrong, Katharine?" He asked. I stood next to him.

"I must tell you something. This might help us win." I said seriously. Aerrow nodded.

"Okay. What is it?" I began to feel nervous. "Katharine?"

"Have you..." I took a deep breath. "Have you heard about a race a long time ago that suddenly disappeared? A race of... wolves?"

"Yes. The Wolfbloods. Is there something you're not telling me?" Aerrow tilted his head, an eyebrow raised.

"I-I..." I couldn't say it. Everyone listened intently. I glanced at Lynn who nodded her head. "I-I'm-" I was cut off by the sound of buzzing in the distance. I looked up with a gasp to see the Talons arriving. "I'll tell you later!" I said. Aerrow nodded and everyone each got on a skimmer. Well, I went onto Lynn's skimmer since I knew what would happen when I'm threatened. The engines revved and soon we all took off, ready for battle.

"Everyone, cover your eyes!" Piper warned. Everyone did as they were told and there was a flash and an explosion as two talons crashed into each other. One of the students began throwing some spuds at the talons. I watched as a talon's skimmer came up beside us and I just leaped over and shoved him off. Okay, maybe I should have gotten my own skimmer for this. I grinned and pulled alongside Aerrow.

"You okay?" He yelled.

"Yes! This is the best thing I've ever done!" I smiled. Lynn pulled up on the other side and another talon came into view.

"Let's play chicken, Lynn." Aerrow said.

"I can't. I chickened out last time." Lynn frowned.

"You can do it, Lynn." I insisted. "It's just a talon. They always flinch away first." Lynn and Aerrow smiled at me.

"She's right, Lynn." Aerrow spoke. "You can do this." Lynn nodded and Aerrow and I flew away so we didn't get in her way. We watched as the two headed for each other and the talon pulled away, crashing into another. We both cheered. Then I looked up to see a talon had gotten onto Aerrow's skimmer and was right behind him, ready to strike.

"Aerrow! Look out!" Everything went in slow motion. I leaped off of my skimmer and I felt myself change as I landed on the skimmer and ontop of the talon, snarling dangerously. I got off him, barked angrily and shoved him off. I watched him fall and huffed angrily. I looked over at Aerrow, who's eyes were absolutely wide. I was found out. I padded over and whimpered, nudging his arm. He slowly and hesitantly raised it and patted my head.

"Is this what you wanted to tell me?" He asks. I nodded as the last talon was disposed of. Everyone cheered but Aerrow and I. I backed away sadly as we all landed. I hopped off and changed back before everyone else saw. Everyone was cheering happily. I, on the other hand, Sat on a rock, gazing out onto the horizon.

"I'm sorry you had to find out that way." I said. I heard a gentle sigh and I breathed in Aerrow's scent as he sat next to me. It was silent as we watched the sunset. It was beautiful.

"I'm not going to turn back on my word."

"Huh?" I looked up at him. He glanced at me with a smile.

"When you tell your family, well, pack that you don't want to be with this guy, I'll be there to back you up. I'm not going to hate you because of a little secret." Aerrow placed a hand on my shoulder. I sighed and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Thanks. You know..." I glanced up at him. "It was you."

"?" He looked at me in surprise. "Me? Why me? I'm not special."

"And neither am I. Even if you did lie to us about your identity I don't care. You're a nice guy and I like that." I sighed. "Too bad my parents are marrying me to a pompous ass." Aerrow laughed.

"Is he that bad?"

"The worst." I giggled.

"I like you too. Ever since I saved you." Aerrow began running his hand through my now-loose hair. We just sat there in silence until I smelt something. I quickly got up and touched the ground. I began to connect with my oldest instincts and looked around. Not far from here, my mother was coming, along with my father. I pulled away and gasped as they burst through the trees.

"There you are! We've been worried sick!" Mother exclaimed. She pulled me in for a hug.

"Come along, dear. You don't want to keep Jackson waiting." Father said.

"Jackson?!" I pulled away. "No! Now!?"

"Yes, deary." Father said. I shook my head.

"I'm only 14! No! I won't marry him!" I exclaimed. Aerrow stood next to me.

"And why not?" I gasped as our pack leader, Jonothan, walked forward.

"Because I don't love him! You married Dad because you loved him, mum! Why can't I do the same!?" I screamed, tears starting to leak from my eyes.

"Young lady, listen. You are going to marry Jackson. That is final." Father said.

"NO! I'm tired of doing everything you say!"

"Katharine, we took you in when you had nowhere to go! Be thankful for that!" Mother yelled.

"Don't you 'Katharine' me! I am sick of this! Maybe I should have never trusted you!"

"Oung lady, listen to your mother! You are coming back with us!"

"I can't! I love someone else!"

"Oh, and who is this someone else?" My breath hitched when Aerrow grasped my hand.

"A human boy!?" Jonothan exclaimed.

"If you don't approve of us then consider me a runaway from the pack. I love Aerrow and he loves me. If you won't take the time to get to know him properly and see how much of a jerk Jackson is then this is goodbye." I said firmly. We both began walking away until we heard clapping. Aerrow and I both looked back to see Jonothan and my parents clapping.

"Well done. We wanted to see you pass the test and you have."

"Huh?" Aerrow and I were confused.

"You see," Mother started. "When I was young like you my parents had betrothed me. I loved your father though. When I gathered the courage we both waltzed up to my parents and said a very firm 'no'. Most families in our pack do that to see if their daughter has the will to follow her heart." Mother smiled. "Congratulations."

"S-so you mean...?" My words trailed off and Aerrow and I looked at each other happily. We hugged each other and I felt like I was going to cry. I ran over and hugged my mother and father. Then I hugged Jonothan. He smiled at me.

"Have a great life, kiddo."

"Aerrow, may I stay with you on the Condor?" I asked. Aerrow nodded.

"Of course." He smiled.

"Before that I'd like to see my pack before I go." I smiled. "I'm going to miss them."

()

Me: Hey! By the way, guys, if there is any weird words then it's my Kindle being a baka.

Aerrow: we hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Katharine: and don't worry!

Piper: there will be more to come.


End file.
